Love in the Workplace
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: Grell is a young college student trying to make a living for himself. With the help of his friend, William, he gets an interview to become the secretary of one of Funtom Company's owners, Sebastian Michaelis. This is a story about trying to find his place in the world, and maybe, in the heart of someone. Multiple pairings, Rating subject to change.
1. The First Meeting

**So far, I have no real purpose for this story, but I promise I'll give it a true purpose as it progresses. I just had this idea in my head and it was nagging me to put it in paper. I really hope you guys read this. *giggles* Well, obviously this is a SebastianxGrell and I will most likely hint at other couples, even SebastianxCiel, which I hate.**

**Anyways, I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters. **

**Enjoy.**

_xxx_

It had been a year since he decided to leave his Uncle Undertaker's house and make a living for himself. Don't get him wrong. He loved living with the older man. Undertaker had taken care of him since his parents died when he was seven years old, but now he was twenty-one; it was time to start living his own life.

For the past year, he's lived with his college roommate, William T. Spears, a handsome roommate at that. He made Grell's nether regions tingle, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. No, Will was too stoic and serious for that, and, even though Grell was as flamboyant as they came, he and Will hit it off as best friends their freshman year.

And today, Grell was excited. Will had informed him that the company he worked in, the Funtom Company, was looking for a secretary. This over joyed Grell. After working in crummy fast food restaurants and scrubbing bathrooms, he was looking forward to a job where he wouldn't have to wear ugly uniforms, his hair wouldn't get fucked up, and his makeup wouldn't smear. Of course, he needed to survive the interview first.

So now, here he was, about to enter into one of the Funtom Company's elaborately decorated elevator, about to taken to the twenty second floor. He held all of his papers in one hand and a Starbucks coffee in the other, with difficulty, he clicked the button to close the elevator doors when-

"Hold the elevator!" the voice of a man pierced Grell's ears.

Grell stretched out his hand and held the door open, thankful not to have spilled his coffee.

A man with black hair and beautiful red eyes ran inside, panting and out of breath.

"Heh. Thanks. I'm late as it is." he said in between breaths.

"No problem." _Wow. This guy is so freaking hot!_ "Uhm… what floor?"

"Twenty-two."

"Oh." _The same number I'm going too!_

The fifth floor button glowed. Grell looked at his wrist watch. Damn! He needed to be there at 2:00, less than ten minutes! Without realizing it, he started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Careful. You might break the floor if you keep tapping it so hard." The man said to Grell.

Grell stopped tapping his foot, his face growing red.

_Did…he…just…call…me…FAT?_

The man laughed. "I apologize. I did not mean it as such." _Did I say that out loud? "_I was trying to joke about your foot tapping."

"Hmph! You imbecilic jerk! No one calls Grell Sutcliff fat!"

"I didn't call-"

"Nor do they insinuate that I'm fat! Do you know how hard I work out to maintain this beautiful body?" Grell shrieked stomping his foot and throwing his arms in the air. _My coffee! My shirt!_

Before he could stop himself, his coffee spilled all over his shirt.

"Gah!"

The man began to laugh again. He couldn't help it. This redhead was so emotional and clumsy.

"Stop laughing! Do you know what you just did?!"

"Mr. Sutcliff, I didn't do-"

"Because of you, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis is going to think I'm untidy, unkept, and not worth hiring as his secretary!"

"You're here for the interview with Sebastian?" the man smirked.

"Yes! And I've been told this man has a stick shoved up his ass! He is so picky, an asshole! And now, because of you, I don't have a chance at being hired! Oh, Will is going to be upset! And after all he did to get me the interview!" Grell began to hyperventilate. "GAHH!"

"Mr. Sutcliff, please. Calm down. I'm sure-"

"You don't understand! That tyrant will kick me out the door before I even enter his office!" Grell fell on his knees, tears in his eyes, his coat a complete mess.

The man couldn't help but smile. This guy was something else. He wouldn't even let him finish a complete sentence. And he was here to be a secretary? What an interesting individual indeed.

He felt bad for the guy. Twentieth floor. Sighing, he took of his own jacket and held it out to the weeping man.

"I know Sebastian. And it's true. Sebastian is such a devil. He scares everyone at the office." He gave the redhead a closed eye smile. "Take this and calm down."

The redhead immediately brightened up and took the jacket.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! And yes! I've heard Mr. Michaelis is such a dictator." He said as he put on the other man's jacket. The jacket was two sizes too big for the slender redhead's small body and he still smelled off coffee, but at least he looked clean. "That he's like a demon or something! But I need a job, so I'm so willing to put up with him. That's if I get the job."

"Well then, good luck." The man answered doing his best to suppress his laughter. The redhead really had no idea who he was talking too.

The twenty-second floor.

"You can just give the coat to the receptionist when you are done with the interview."

_Ding!_

A man with glowing yellow eyes and glasses greeted them at the elevator. "Sebastian, you are late! It's an hour lunch break! Not a fucking day off! Do you have the report? Ciel has been throwing a tantrum."

_Did he just call the man Sebastian?_ Grell's eyes grew wide.

"Oh. My. God." Whispered Grell to himself as the information sunk in. He had just rode an elevator with Sebastian Michaelis!

"Relax, Claude. I have the report. Tell Ciel to calm down." the man directed his gaze to Grell and smiled at him. "Mr. Sutcliff, good luck on your interview with Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, the demon dictator. By the way, he likes the smell of coffee." And he walked off with Claude.

Grell's face heated up.

"I just fucked this up." Grell pouted.


	2. The Interview?

**I was trying my hardest to sleep last night, but this scene kept playing itself in my mind's eye and I couldn't wait to write it down. I really should be doing my work right now, but Grell and Sebastian are more important. The Mayor of my city can wait! (Yes, I work with the Mayor of my city *bask in my importance* hehe)**

**Anyways, onward to chapter two!**

Grell stood by the elevator unable to move. Even after Sebastian and the other handsome man, Claude, disappeared from his view, Grell just stood there.

_Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Now there's no way he will hire me! I called him such terrible things to his face! And that jerk! He played along with it!_

"_Sebastian is such a devil." He said. "He scares everyone at the office." He said._

_Gah! What a handsome son of a b-_

"Mr. Sutcliff?" a young blonde man with piercing blue eyes asked him.

"Eh?" All Grell could do was nod.

"Good. You are just in time." He smiled at him. "My name is Alois. Mr. Michaelis just walked in. Follow me and he will meet with you shortly." He motioned for Grell to follow him. "Do you smell coffee?" He turned back around to face Grell.

"Eh? No! No coffee." Grell laughed nervously, using his now empty hand to pat his head in an attempt to calm himself as he followed Alois to what he assumed was Michaelis' office.

_Why do I even bother? He probably hates me. With his smug smirk and shit._

"Hmm… It's a rather strong scent." Alois tapped his lips with his index finger thoughtfully. "Must be coming down with something if I'm smelling coffee, huh?"

"I suppose." Another nervous giggle escaped Grell's lips.

Alois slid open the door to the office. "Please take a seat. Sebastian will be right with you."

"Mhmm." Grell entered and Alois slid the door shut.

Grell took in all the room's décor.

_A desk made out of glass? This guy! And all the furniture is black leather! I bet he's a douchebag._

A heavy sigh escaped Grell's lips as he sat down on the rolling chair in front of the desk. He clutched his papers close to his chest, biting his lips, and nervous as hell.

After two minutes, Grell started to relax. Sebastian wasn't here yet. He relaxed onto the chair, putting all his weight on the back of it. Suddenly, the chair leaned back giving Grell a mini heart attack.

"Oh! My gosh!" He shrieked as he threw his papers in the air and desperately tried to hold onto the glass desk. "I almost died!"

Grell laughed at himself. He was being so silly.

Another five minutes passed. Grell was rocking himself back and forward in the chair.

"So, aside from being a jerk, he thinks the world revolves around him. Hmph!" Grell pouted. "He won't even hire me. I should just leave." He continued to push himself back and forward, seriously thinking about just leaving. "Nah. Will is going to be upset if I don't even try; even though I've pretty much ruined my chances." He let an exaggerated sigh escape his lips as he pushed the chair as far back at it would go. "Shit!"

Grell pushed a bit too far back. The two front wheels of the chair rose in the air and the two back wheels rolled forward causing Grell to plummet into the floor, slamming his head on the floor.

"OWIEE!" Grell cried out as he massaged his injured head better. Grell pouted and whined. His legs up in the air, too hurt to move.

"Honestly, Mr. Sutcliff. You appear to be a walking disaster."

Grell's eyes shot open and directed them to the figure hovering over him. Sebastian Fucking Michaelis! His face grew two shades darker than his hair as he rolled over on his hands and knees.

"Mr. Michaelis! Please forgive me. I was being careless! I didn't-" Grell started ranting.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. This redhead was a hazard to himself, it was far too hilarious.

"Sutcliff, do stand up, lest someone walk in and see our position as something it is not."

"Huh?" Grell gave the man above him a questioning look and if his face could get any redder, it would have. He was on his hands and knees in front of Sebastian, his face right in front of the other man's crotch. "Gah! I'm so sorry, sir!" But he was too embarrassed to move. Grell's face fell, a pout evident on his face.

_This just keeps getting better and better!_ Grell thought in bitter sarcasm.

"Here." Sebastian offered him his hand. "I'll pretend this morning and the catastrophic scene of a few seconds ago did not occur."

"About this morning sir," Grell took the offered hand. "I'm sorry. I had no idea-"

"Ah." Sebastian placed his finger on Grell's lips silencing him. "What ever are you talking about, Mr. Sutcliff?"

"Sebastian! The report-" A young man with beautiful blue-grey hair and amazing dual colored eyes entered the office. He clenched his fists at the sight before him. Sebastian holding the hand of some idiot redhead and his finger on said redhead's lips.

"Oh, Ciel. I gave the report to Claude about ten minutes ago." Sebastian told the boy releasing the redhead from his hold.

"Who the hell is that?" the boy asked, trying but failing at hiding his evident anger.

"Ciel, I would like you to meet Grell, my new personal assistant." Sebastian said as he walked to the smaller boy and patted his head.

"Hi." Grell waved at the cute boy with a smile. So he got a job after all? He couldn't believe it.

"Tch. You were only to get a secretary, Sebastian. A personal assistant isn't in the budget." He said as he pushed Sebastian's hand away from him. And staring at Grell with cold eyes, he added, "Leave. Now."

Grell's face spelled shock.

_This little bitch!_

"Listen, you little b-"whatever profanity was about to escape Grell's lips was silenced by Sebastian. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Grell's waist, covered his mouth with the other, and pulled his back to rest on his chest.

"Mr. _Phantomhive,_ please." He put emphasis on the boy's name. _Phantomhive? Great! This fucking brat was the main owner of Funtom!_ "Grell is my personal assistant, and do not worry about his salary. I will pay him out of my own pocket." He smiled at Ciel. "Besides, he has a minor in art. I'm sure that, if given the opportunity, he can design Funtom quality toys."

Grell's heart was beating fast. His boss was holding him so close, so intimate and he was defending him from his associate. And how did Mr. Michaelis know he had an art minor? He hadn't mentioned it to him. So much was happening, he could hardly keep up.

"Whatever." Ciel scoffed and turned to the door. "Have the next report ready by five. Give it to Alois no later than that."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian answered with a smirk.

Ciel turned to face Sebastian, a light blush on his face. "Don't call me that!"

"Of course, my little Lord." Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shrieked, his blush getting heavier. "I'm leaving!" And he stormed out of the office.

After the door slid itself close automatically, Sebastian released Grell.

"Mr. Sutcliff, do refrain from calling Ciel, your other boss, derogatory names. You will be my personal assistant. You will answer only to me, but in an emergency, should one ever occur, you will also answer to Mr. Ciel Phantomhive and Mr. Claude Faustus, the foul mouthed gentleman whom greeted us at the elevator earlier. Do your best. Do be punctual. Do be respectful. And do try to be less… of a walking disaster." These words left Sebastian's mouth in a single breath. Grell almost couldn't keep up with it.

_Did he just call me a disaster? This douche! _"Mr. Michaelis-" Grell started.

"Sebastian, Mr. Sutcliff. I'm not that old yet."

Grell nodded. "Mr. Sebastian, I didn't even do the interview, and I am not qualified to be a personal assistant."

"Well, the secretary position will be given to this young lady, Elizabeth. I had decided this before lunch. But I forgot I still hadn't finished with my interviews." Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. "I liked your attitude, and not many employees are brave enough to call me a demon dictator to my face."

"Mr. Sebastian, if I may. I wouldn't have called you those things had I known it was you."

"That may be so, but still." In truth, Grell had made Sebastian laugh and smile more in a few minutes than anyone had in his lifetime. "Anyways, Mr. Sutcliff-"

"Sir, if I am to call you Sebastian, then please call me Grell."

"Alright, Grell. You may go for today, but rest assured, the job is yours. Arrive tomorrow at 8:00, we shall make a schedule that fits both our needs, I will go over the rules of this company, we shall review the contract, and I will explain what will be expected of you. There will be an hour lunch break from 12:00-1:00 and you must dress professionally. Other than that, I will tell you all you need to know tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes Mist… Sebastian."


	3. Their History

**Yey! I have a purpose for this story! Now, how to get there… hmm… I already know, but you don't! *giggles evilly***

**So this is a flashback to Ciel and Sebastian's history as seen through the eyes of Ciel himself. OvO It's a rather tedious chapter for me, so I'm sorry to put you through this, but I wanted to give some background info on Ciel's relationship with Sebastian.**

Ciel slammed the door to his office, letting his body lean against it.

Who the hell did Sebastian think he was? How dare he contradict and humiliate him in front of an idiotic looking redhead?

Damn him!

He slammed his fists on the door and pushed himself off, walking to his desk.

His blood boiled. Sebastian was standing so close to that stranger. He was _smiling_ at him. He _defended _and stood up for him. He was _touching _him!

Sebastian never did any of those things unless he was strictly ordered to!

…

_His father and Sebastian's grandfather had always been close friends. They started Funtom Company from the ground up and together, they constructed the world's leading toy factory that, over the years, had started branching out to produce cosplays, quality theatrical make-up and old English styled furniture and clothing._

_Sebastian was ten years old when Ciel was born and since his grandfather and Ciel's father were always together, he found himself spending all his time with the baby. He had never known his parents, for they died in a car crash when he was still in his mother's womb, causing him to be born two months before his time, and he knew he'd never be able to have a baby brother because of this, so maybe that was the reason he loved Ciel so much, never wanting the child to be hurt; Ciel was a baby brother to him, and he loved him more than anything in the world._

_Ciel was eight when their game started. He had wanted a personal butler; all of his friends had one, so he wanted one too. But Vincent said he didn't need one. Tanaka, the family butler, was fully capable of taking care of him and all the house work. Ciel had been upset; his father gave him everything! Why couldn't he have a stupid butler?!_

_He cried. He threw a tantrum. He said he hated his father._

_Sebastian, eighteen at that time, was heartbroken that Ciel was so upset. But what pained him to see that his little brother was becoming a spoilt child. Ciel needed to understand that the real reason Vincent hadn't gotten him a personal butler was because butlers where not some sort of toy that you can buy when you want one. Butler's were people and Ciel had not learned to differentiate. _

_That night, Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed. He lay next to the boy, holding him close._

"_Sebastian, I just want a stupid butler to do whatever I tell him. Why won't daddy give me one?"_

_Sebastian sighed and sat up. He stroked the boy's hair as he spoke._

"_Ciel, butlers are people. You can't just buy people. Besides, you don't need one. As Vincent said, Tanaka is fully capable of running the estate." _

"_Everyone at school has a butler… I want one."_

_Sighing in resignation, Sebastian got off the bed and stood next to the bed. Perfectly straight, like a soldier waiting for orders._

"_What's wrong, Sebastian?"_

_Sebastian smiled at the little boy and gave a small bow. "It would be my honor, if you, Ciel Phantomhive, allowed me to be your humble servant."_

_Immediately, Ciel's eyes lit up. His face was now adorned with a beautiful smile._

"_Yes!" He giggled as he threw himself into Sebastian's arms._

_Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed for the second time that night. If this is what it took for Ciel to be happy, he was okay with it._

"_Sebastian, read me a story."_

_With another bow, Sebastian replied, "Yes, my Lord."_

_The new title made Ciel giggle. He loved it! The idea of Sebastian, the person he admired most, calling him Master was so wonderful to him. He felt like he owned Sebastian._

_But, hadn't Sebastian said something about not being able to actually own people? _

_Oh well._

…

_It would be six years later when Ciel and Sebastian's game came to an end. Ciel was now fourteen, Sebastian now twenty-four. It was hard for Sebastian to keep up with school, work, and being Ciel's personal butler, but for his little brother, he managed._

_Usually, Ciel would only have Sebastian help him with his homework or help him clean his room, but today, Ciel had a different order._

_He loved Sebastian. That much was for sure. When had he fallen for the older man was unsure, but he was sure that he loved Sebastian. Sebastian was his._

_What made him happier was that Sebastian had to love him too. Why else would the older man put up with him for six years? Sebastian had to love Ciel in return. That was the simple explanation._

"_Sebastian," said man was currently putting on Ciel's socks._

"_Yes, my little Lord?"_

"_This is an order." Ciel tucked a strand of Sebastian's hair behind his ear. Sebastian looked up into Ciel's blue eyes, awaiting an order. "Kiss me."_

_Sebastian eyes opened wide. Had he heard right? His little brother wanted him to kiss him? _

"_No." He felt awkward. How could Ciel ask for such a thing?_

_Anger rang through Ciel's body. How dare Sebastian, his butler, reject a direct order? Didn't Sebastian love him in return?_

_As Sebastian stood up, the back of Ciel's left hand met with Sebastian's face. Ciel had slapped him!_

"_How dare you reject me? You are but a mere butler!"_

_Sebastian stared at Ciel. How did his little brother end up this way? what had gone wrong?_

_Sighing in frustration, Sebastian said to Ciel, "Enough. I'm tired of this game, Ciel."_

_Game?_

"_It's gone on long enough. People are not property, Ciel."_

_Sebastian walked out the room, leaving a Ciel in tears of anger._

_A game? That's what it had been to Sebastian. A game!_

…

Ciel slammed his fists against his desk. That incident happened almost three years ago. In those three years, the relationship between him and Sebastian changed; it grew distant. But even so, Ciel still loved Sebastian.

His father passed away a few months after his eighteen birthday, making him the youngest richest person in the world. Of course, Ciel was distraught his father had died, but he was also happy. Now that his father was gone, he was one of the three owners of Funtom; the others being Sebastian and Claude.

Now, he could spend every day with Sebastian. He could make sure Sebastian was for him only. And he'd be damned if he let anyone take Sebastian away from him. That albino Ashe thought he could keep Sebastian, but Ciel made sure that idiot left Funtom, and London, for that matter, for good.

There was no way this imbecilic redhead was going to keep Sebastian! Who did that redhead think he was? Making Sebastian hold him like that, it made Ciel sick.

When had he gotten so _in love_ with Sebastian? Or was it an obsession? No, it had to be love. Yes, he had always loved Sebastian, and although Sebastian didn't want to admit it, Ciel knew Sebastian loved him too. He just had too!

"Sebastian is mine! And no soulless redhead is going to take him!"

**Ehh, this chapter didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it too, but at least I got my point across, being that **_**Ciel has a not-normal-love/obsession**_** for Sebastian, and I sort of explained why Sebastian called Ciel, "my little Lord", or whatever, in the last chapter.**

**Also, those last few lines are a foreshadowing. *insert eerie music here***

**And I mean no offense about the soulless redhead! It's just a stereotype that I could not resist. It's sort of Ciel's way to degrade Grell. **


	4. The Story with Ashe

**This is a bit Grelliam and a glimpse of their lives together, but strictly a beautiful friendship! Also, it will be mostly dialogue. You have been warned.**

_xxx_

William opened the door to the apartment he shared with Grell. It wasn't extravagant, but it was perfect for the two friends. Two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, a living room and a small balcony that Grell used for laundry because "there was no way in hell his clothes were going to touch the same place other people's underwear touched… aside from Will's of course".

The moment he opened the door, he was greeted by the wonderful smell of dinner. If there was one thing he loved most about his bubbly ginger friend was his talent to cook. It would seem that living with an uncle whom only survived on bone-shaped cookies made people want to learn how to make wondrous dishes.

William inhaled deeply. _Steamed salmon, my favorite. Thank you, Grell!_

"Wiiiiiillll~!" The bundle of red known as Grell tackled William, crashing both of them onto the door.

"Grell, get off!"

"I'm so happy!" Grell started jumping in a circle, dragging Will with him.

Grell's happiness was contagious. William caught himself smiling and actually stopped himself twice from willingly jumping around with him.

Wait. Why was Grell so happy?

"You got the job?!" Will asked with a bit too much excitement in his voice.

"Well, yes and no; sort of." Grell said pulling away. "Come, I'll tell you over dinner." Grell took his friend's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. They didn't have a dining room, but there was a counter dividing the living room from the kitchen that they used as a table.

Grell placed the food on the plates and introduced it to William, whose mouth practically watered at the sight.

_Salmon!_

"So, did you get the job or not?" Will asked stuffing food in his mouth all too eagerly.

"I got _a_ job… just not the one I was going for." Grell answered as he took a sip of his wine.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sebastian said-"Grell started to explain, but was interrupted by William.

"Sebastian?"

Grell nodded all too happy. _Yes, that handsome douche._

"Our boss, Will."

"I know, I just didn't realize you two where on a first name basis." Will sounded a bit irritated. This didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

"Will, are you jealous, darling?" Grell flashed him a toothy grin.

"No." Will sipped his wine. _Honestly, Grell. _"I just don't think it's appropriate."

Grell pouted. "You're boring." He gave Will's cheek a kiss which made the older man blush lightly. "But anyway, will you let me tell you or not?"

"Sorry, go on. Tell me."

Grell started talking about all his misadventures of the day starting with the horrible encounter in the elevator, where he practically told off his boss without knowing, and his boss calling him fat, and him spilling his coffee on himself, then the embarrassing situation where his face ended up in his boss's crotch.

William listened to Grell rant, amused as the redhead's hands flew all over the place in an attempt to better explain the situation; it wasn't really helping. William wasn't really pleased with the events, but he was able to hide it. It's not that he was jealous, per say, no, him and Grell where just friends, but, there was something bothering him with the closeness Grell and Sebastian seemed to display in such a short time. And Ciel-

"And then Ciel walked in. He was so rude, being all like 'Get the fuck out of here you stupid redhead.' And I was all like 'Listen you little punk!', but then Sebastian was all like 'Both of you shut the fuck up!' Then Sebastian was practically hugging me, Ciel was blushing, and Sebastian looked annoyed, and I was all like 'Awkward'." After nearly half an hour of continuous talking, Grell took a breath. "In the end, Sebastian hired me as his personal assistant. He said he liked my attitude, and he somehow knew I had an art minor; he said that might come in handy. Ciel wasn't all too happy about that though. He got mad and if looks could kill, my beautiful redness would be ONE MILLION feet underground." He added throwing his hands in the air to add emphasis to his statement.

"Grell, I'm not liking this. You working as Sebastian's personal assistant."

"Huh?" Grell stared wide eyed at his friend.

"Grell, there's something you should now." Will took his plate the sink and started washing it. He watched Grell over the counter, since the counter was attached to the sink.

"Go on." Grell pouted. He hated when William paused for dramatic effect.

"Well, there were rumors going around." William started as he dried off the plate. Making his way to the couch, with Grell close behind, he continued. "About a year ago, Sebastian had a personal assistant. His name was Ashe, and he had the biggest crush on Sebastian. He'd always be talking about the boss, and one day, he walked into the office really happy ranting about how Sebastian asked him out to dinner, not as employer-and-employee, but as two friends."

"And you think I'm going too-?" Grell laid on the couch, his legs on Will's lap and his head on the arm rest.

"No." Will loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first three button of his shirt. "Let me finish."

"Pfft."

"About two weeks after the incident, Ashe told us that Ciel was blackmailing him. That supposedly Ciel had told him that if he didn't leave the company, more specifically Sebastian, Ashe would pay."

"That's not true. Ciel is like what? Eighteen? Nineteen? What could that poor kid possible do?"

"Well, yeah." By now, Will had unconsciously started rubbing Grell's leg with his left thumb. "Anyways, we didn't give no mind to Ashe, thinking he was making it up to get attention. But, like two weeks later, when we arrived, the entire floor was flooded with pictures of Ashe coming out of his shower naked and revealing a horrible secret."

"Secret?" Grell sat up to look at William, his curiosity rising. What could be worse than having a naked picture of you flooding the floors of your work environment?

"Well, Ashe was a man. He wanted to be treated like a man and he had the upper half and inside anatomy of a man. But… Ashe had the nether regions of a female."

At this revelation, Grell's eyes shot open. "Poor soul."

"Yes, well, Ashe was humiliated to say the least. He didn't even wait for an elevator to open. The moment all eyes turned to him, he ran down the stairs and, obviously, never came back. But, what bothered me most about that sinerio was Ciel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ashe _had_ said Ciel threatened him, though no one believed it; I don't think even _he_ believed it himself. Anyways, as Ashe ran to the stairs, I turned to look at Ciel, and I could have sworn I saw that kid smiling with triumph."

Grell pouted and pulled his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

_There's no way! Sure that kid is mean, but to go as far as to basically destroy someone's life? Impossible! And all for what? Sebastian?_

As he thought of this, his mind played the events that transpired that afternoon.

_Ciel did seem a bit angry that Sebastian had hired me. He seemed mad just _because_ I was there. Hmm…_

Grell looked at Will over his red rimmed glasses. He had such a serious expression on his face. With a wink, Grell reached over to Will and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" William was annoyed.

"Don't you worry about me, Will. I'm a big boy. Besides, there's no way Ciel could have done that. It was probably someone else."

_But who?_

"I guess. Just be careful alright. And congrats on getting the job. Now you can actually help pay for rent." Will teased.

"Hey!" Grell got offended. "You said cooking and cleaning was enough!"

Will stood up as he laughed. "I'm just teasing you. Pick a movie; not some dumb lovey dovey shit though. I'll go make popcorn."

Grell smiled and rolled off the couch.

"Spontaneous Movie Night!" he shrieked as he crawled his way to their movie collection.


End file.
